Gender Bender Sonic Style
by SonicBoomFan01
Summary: What if all your favorite Sonic characters were all the opposite gender? Read and find out how that turns out. I don't know if I'll make this a couple ideal, but leave in the reviews what it should be.
1. Inside a hurricane

Just so that no one is confused.

Dash is female Sonic

Tails _Minnie _Prower is female Tails Miles Prower

Nails is female Knuckles the Echidna

Adam is male Amy Rose

Shade is female Shadow

Scotch is male Cream and Butter is female Cheese

Rogue is male Rouge

Any questions?

No?

Lets begin!

The sun wasn't shinning today, the clouds were gray of warning of rain or mist. Yet a blue blur was still storming through station square to grab a quick chili dog before it did. She screeched to a stop as she made it to the vendor and asked for two, extra chili. The old dog chuckled as he nodded to his regular customer, and got to work getting the order ready.

Dash sniffed the air, she could smell the rain coming soon. It was only 10 am so there was plenty of time for the rain to clear up, but even if the rain did she didn't like running in the mud. If she ran in the mud that meant she'd get dirty, and if she got dirty that meant she'd have to take a bath, and if she had to take a bath all hell broke loose trying to get her in the god dang tub.

"Here ya are Dash, two deluxe chili dogs with extra sloppy chili." The vendor said.

Dash licked her lips and got out her rings to pay. The man took the money in exchange for the chili dogs and Dash sat at a table and ate them up.

"Ah yeah, just what I needed." She moaned.

Just then her ear twitched to a familiar running pace. 'Oh no.' Dash thought, and turned in her chair. 'Adam...'

He was running as fast as he could finally seeing his beloved for he had been trying to find her since 7 in the morning.

Dash continued gulping her chili dogs while Adam panted trying to catch his breath. Finally he had regulated air flow. "Hello my darling." He said smiling wide.

_gulp_

"Hey Adam, what are you doing out here? You don't like chili dogs." Dash said raising her eyebrow, wondering if he was following her again.

"Well, it's about to rain, you're out all the time, you won't run out in the open in this weather sooo, I kinda knew you'd be here. But I tried Tails' place first, then Angel Island, then-"

While Adam was blabbering about his "mid-morning adventure" Dash had finished her breakfast/lunch and wiped her face.

"Yeah, that's interesting Adam but I gotta go-"

"W-Wait!"

Dash sighed and turned to the pink male. "It's gonna rain...I have an umbrella...walk with me?"

There was silence while Dash made her decision. Either walk home with a guy that's probably gonna trick her into dating him, or run in the rain. Dash thought about it, he had been a bit anti-social to this guy lately, and he was her friend whether he had a huge crush on her or not.

"Alright, I'll walk with you, but **straight **to Tails' and back, got that? No going to a movie, no food place, no mall! Just to Tails' place." Dash said sincerely.

Adam nodded as he opened his umbrella. Dash nodded and walked side by side with him, and as they turned a corner Adam was right, the rain started to fall fast.

Adam was wearing a hoodie with his usual red shorts and shoes, Sonic was wearing her signature red boots with the gold buckle and white strip. Adam always wanted to ask this question, and maybe it'd break the ice of this awful silent walk.

"Dash, can I ask ya something?"

Dash looked to Adam who looked her in the eyes back. Dash blushed and quickly looked straight ahead. "What?"

"Well...I always wondered...why don't you wear clothes? I mean, don't you get cold?" He asked. Him, Shade, Tails, Scott, Rogue, **all **of them wore clothes.

"Well, I wasn't really told '_Dash put on some clothes' _besides, clothes to me just hold ya back. The reason I don't get cold is because through all the adventures I've had I'd done gotten used to it. So weather like this, even though I hate water, doesn't bother me, same with snow."

Adam nodded, and on went the silence.

...

It's been 15 minutes and Adam could tell Dash was about to crack. The only excitement and fun was trying not to step in a big puddle. Dash really wished the rain would stop so that she could go for a good run. As much as Adam wanted to help her, there really wasn't much they could do. They were almost at Tails' place. Maybe they could play a board game or something, or maybe Nails will be there and they could have a real good round house.

Adam smiled to the thought and was thinking positive.

"We're almost there." Dash spoke.

Adam nodded. "Yeah."

The wind start to get harder and it paused the hedgehogs stepped. Adam desperately tried to hold on to the umbrella, but it turned inside out and blew away. Now both hedgehogs were soaking wet but the wind only got stronger. Dash planted her feet to ground having experience standing on Tails' plane **while **it was flying. However Adam was a different story as he was holding on to the ground for dear life but he was beginning to lose grip. Dash went to Adam and carried him bridal style and ran forward. It was harder to see now as the rain was falling sideways.

"Just keep heading forward and we should see it!" Adam exclaimed.

Dash nodded and did as she was told. Finally they found the building with Tails at the door. She must have expected this. Dash, _dashed _inside and set Adam down.

"Aw man I'm all wet!" She wailed.

"I told you not to go out, but _nooo _you **had **to have a chili dog!" Tails said rolling her eyes.

...

The two hedgehogs were drinking hot cocoa while snuggled in blankets a lot warmer and dry now.

"Heh, thanks Tails."

Tails rolled her eyes again. "What am I gonna do with you Dash."

Th end of this chapter.

**(Please leave in the review if you want me to continue this or not! ONLY NICE COMMENTS PLEASE!) **


	2. The ball and the fight

"I swear if that Rogue BAT keeps trying to steal my emerald I'm gonna claw his eyes out!" Nails growled.

Dash yawned sitting on the stairs to the shrine, leaning on the railing to the stairs. "Is this all you ever call me for? To complain about your grabby boyfriend?" Dash smirked teasing.

"For the 100th time he's **not **my boyfriend!" Nails growled, blushing now, turning to her blue companion.

"Sure, you say that, but your muzzle is starting to match your fur." Dash snickered to her self, but stopped and dodged a pair of claws.

Dash with dilated pupils looked to Nails who was panting in angry. "You really know how to get under my skin don't you? Prepare to get clawed!" Nails said taking her claws out of the stone.

Dash smirked. "Is that your way of saying you want to fight with all of this?" Dash said posing.

Dash answer was a fist that was heading start for her. Dash jumped. "Nah ah ah, ya gotta catch me first!" Dash with that stuck her tongue out and ran.

"Grrr GET BACK HERE!" Nails ran after her as fast as she could with rage as her fuel.

_Meanwhile at GeenHillZone Mall~_

Scott, Butter, and Adam were at the mall. They've been there for two hours so far while Adam was trying on clothes.

"Mr. Adam, we've been here forever! Can't you just pick a suit already?" Scott sighed, sitting upside down in the waiting chair outside the dressing room.

Adam came out in a black suit with a red vest, bow tie and cummerbund. "I think this is the one." Adam said, looking quite handsome.

"Finally!" Exclaimed Scott, flipping out of his seat.

"Chao Chao!" Said Butter, happy as well.

Adam smiled. "Sorry for the wait you guys, I just really want to look flashy for the ball that's coming up, I want to looking dashing for my Dash."

Adam laughed hysterically while his friends shook their heads at Adam's lame joke. Then something came into Scott's mind. "I wonder what Dash will wear to the ball, you know she doesn't like being girly."

Adam thought about it and knew this as well. "My future bride...do not worry...I will help you find your feminine side!" Adam's inner thoughts engaged.

Scott sweat dropped and so did Butter's. "Well good luck with that. It's hard enough to catch Dash, think how hard it will be to make her wear a dress."

Adam whimpered, Scott was right, he needed Tails' help, she knew how to make do hickeys that could possibly slow Dash the Hedgehog down.

"Adam Rose is on the case! I will have Dash in a beautiful and lovely dress for the ball! Ahahahahahaha!" Adam ran back into the dressing room, taking off the suit and putting on his original clothes. He went to the person behind the cash register for purchase and left the store with Butter and Scott behind him.

_Back to Nails and Dash~_

Dash was having the time of her life having a fun teasing and play fight with Nails. Finally Nails took a break after clawing her way into 50 or plus trees. Dash landed from one of the trees she was standing on top of for a good view of the Mystic Ruins.

"Finally you're outta steam Nails. I thought you'd never stop till you deforested the place." Dash laughed.

"The next time, instead of running away, be a real woman and fight me.

Dash nodded and shrugged. "But don't go crying to your boyfriend if I beat you too hard."

A spark went through Nails' eyes as she picked up a huge fallen tree. "He...is **NOT**...**MY**...**BOYFRIEND!**" She threw it and landed on Dash.

_Boom!_

...

Dash spin dashed out of the thick log. "Geez Nails, I get it! I was just teasing!"

...

Dash was finished visited hot head for the day, she ran through the Mystic Ruins heading toward Station Square, after a round house like that she deserved a couple of chili dogs. Don't you think? All of the sudden the ground started to shake making Dash stop in her tracks. "What in the world is going on?"

The ground under her started to cave in, Dash jumped and latched on to the nearest tree and started to climb it. A mechanical worm came out from it's burrow. It roared, seeking it's prey. Dash squinted her eyes, she could see Egglady's logo on the side of it. She facepalmed. "Of course it's her. It's _always _her."

The worm sensed Dash and smashed the tree she was in. "W-Woah!"

Dash jumped into another tree. With that thing as an awesome digger it'd be suicide to be on the ground, and even if she did she didn't want to lead it back anywhere. "I need Tails..."

...

Tails', Scott, Butter and Adam were at the Kingdom of Acorns to help set up and decorate the place for the ball. It was a couple of weeks away and the castle was huge! Prince Al (Male Princess Sally) was very grateful for all the volunteers, but he really expected for Dash to be here to help as well. She loved to help others and he really need her. Her speed could really help pick up the pace here.

Tails' felt her wrist watch vibrate and saw it flashing, it was Dash calling she tapped it. "Hello?"

"Hey Tails', Egglady made a mechanical worm and it seems to be after me, I need you to arrive at your plane at the Mystic Ruins and have a power ring with ya. Can you do that lil sis?"

Tails nodded understanding. "Yeah." Tails was about to hang up.

"Wait, wait, wait. Tails!"

"Hm?"

"Don't. Tell. Adam. Okay, bye." Dash hung up, knowing she had to deal with _this _til Tails got back.

Tails turned back toward the boys after finished communicating, and looked up. Adam was clutched the streamers. "My lady is in trouble?"

_'Oh no...' _Tails thought, mentally slapping herself, she should have turned down the volume of Dash's voice.

"Don't worry my love! I will save you!" Adam dropped the streamers and started running out the door.

"No! Adam! Wait for me!" Tails shouted out, propelling her Tails to catch up with Adam's determination speed.

Scott just stood there in the grand hall by himself dumbfounded. "So...um...do we pick up where we left off tomorrow?!"

"Choa Choa!"

The two shrugged, dropped what they had and headed home, not able to to anything else without their help.

...

After a while Egglady finally appeared in her egg carrier.

"Hahaha, having trouble there little hedgehog?"

Dash didn't answer, this worm was really aggressive and soon she would have to ditch the trees or else this forest **will **be deforested.

Dash jumped and was able to land on her Egglady's carrier.

"Hey! This ride can only occupy one! Get off!" Egglady screamed.

Dash was trying to reach the controls but Egglady was pushing her off, the worm was getting ancy, wanting it's prey.

Soon Dash's plan was working and hopped off the egg carrier just in time as the worm was coming their way.

"Finally- ...oh crud."

Gone was Egglady, but the worm wasn't _full _just yet, and still after Dash as she was running on the ground.

"Geez, I guess that omelette wasn't satisfying." Dash grunted to herself.

She looked up avoiding the trees and planets that were an obstacle and finally say Tails...and _Adam_...great.

Dash quickly ran up a tree that was quickly eaten up by the monstrous worm and was air borne.

"Tails! Adam! Ring now!"

Adam threw the ring to her and winked at him. "Thanks!"

Adam blushed and smiled with animated hearts in his pupils. "You're so welcome my darling!"

Dash blushed a little but it was hidden as the power ring absorbed into her and she spin dashed in the monster.

The worm wasn't functioning, it's main circuits and wires were destroyed, and it exploded in the process. Egglady rocketed into the sky, "I'll get you next tiiiiimmmmmeeeee!" and vanished with a spark.

"Wohoo! Dash did it!" Tails exclaimed.

Adam sighed lovingly. _'She winked at me...she's so cute and charming at the same time!~' _

Tails saw that Adam was day dreaming again and sighed. Tails watched as Dash came out from the rubble and ran up the tree jumping on to one of the planes' wings.

"Thanks for coming little sis." Dash said, smiling.

"No problem, I'm your little sister after all, someone has to help you get outta trouble."

Tails and Dash laughed, but stopped to a 'ahem'.

Dash looked back to a grumpy Adam. Dash sighed and crawled back to him. "Thank you also for coming Adam."

Dash knew she was off the hook when she saw his smile and he gave her a hug, a really tight one.

"Oh sweet heart! You're welcome! Anytime you need the _"A man" _you just call!"

"Yeah...can do...can't breathe..."

Tails giggled and set course for home.

The end of this chapter.


End file.
